Wolven Claims
by Starstreak 777
Summary: Stories of claims that wolf-formers have on their mates.  ON HOLD!  Damn plot bunnies...
1. Red Alert and Inferno

Short stories that were inspired by stories written by Geminigirl83.

First chapter is of Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

><p>kjkjknknkn<p>

Red Alert woke up to find Inferno missing from their berth. Getting up, he got ready for his shift at the local hospital/research facility. Walking into the building, he nodded greetings at Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. The day at the facility and his shift was uneventful, just like the majority of his days at work. On his way home from work, Red bought a slab of venison to cook for his beloved wolf. While leaving the butcher store, he ran into the resident noble, Mirage.

Mirage had become a member of their makeshift because of his fascination with the wolven kind of their mates. His kind had cast him out when they found Mirage housing and caring for an injured wolf. Said wolf, Hound, had fallen involve with the noble and brought to the small village after Mirage had been forced to leave his previous life style, only able to bring his credits and portable luxuries. After Hound had been thrown out of Mirage's home, he had stayed close to see what would happen to his chosen mate. A week after, he heard commotion by the gates and watched in horror as Mirage was tossed out without any supplies or ways to survive in the wild. The entire journey to Hound's village was a new experience for the noble. Once they arrived, Hound's pack led them to the entrance.

Ever since, Mirage had never left.

Red Alert went home and lightly cooked the venison before changing into one of his skimpy outfits that Inferno loved to see him in. Returning to the kitchen, he put the venison on two plates and put them on the table with two glasses of vintage high grade. A short while later, Inferno entered their house and softly called to his beloved mate. Red Alert smiled and walked into the living room with a sultry gait. Before Red Alert could get half way to him, Inferno closed the gap and picked him up. Red raised his hands to Inferno's ears and gently rubbed them between his fingers. Red Alert passionately kissed his wolf as Inferno walked toward the kitchen. Breaking the kiss, Red smiled as Inferno saw the venison.

"I thought you might enjoy it tonight," Red aid as Inferno gently set him back on his feet.

"Ya didn't have ta, Red. Ah know how much it costs fer ya ta do this," Inferno said softly as his mate led him to the table. After they finished the meal while Red was cleaning the plates, Inferno crept up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist and started to gently nibble on his neck cables.

"'Ferno!" red moaned as the plate slipped from his hands with the drying rag.

"Ah'm still hungry, Red, and Ah want mah dessert," Inferno growled as his hands went to the laces of Red's corset. Red Alert moaned as the laces started to come undone and the cool air hit his sensitive chassis. Red moaned again as Inferno turned him around and passionately kissed him as he was picked up. Inferno carried his beloved to their berthroom and laid him gently on the soft, plush berth.

As soon as Red Alert was on the berth, Inferno removed is crimson corset and skirt. Next to go were Red's white garters and crimson lace stockings as Inferno traced his favorite path over Red's most sensitive nodes. Red Alert moaned Inferno's name as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Just before Red could overload, Inferno stopped teasing him.

"'Ferno, please!" Red Alert moaned as he clicked open his codpiece. The spike cap that Inferno placed on him a few months ago had yet to be removed, blocking his spike from fully pressurizing. His valve was already slick with lubricant and starting to drip out of his valve and down is legs and aft. Inferno purred as he bent down and started to lick at the lubricant that had escaped Red's valve before licking at the outer rim of the tight passage.

"Ya taste so good, Red. Ah can neva get enough of ya," Inferno growled huskily as he pulled away slightly to look at his mate's faceplates. He ducked back down as his hands came up to hold Red Alert's hips down as they shot up to meet him. One of his hands slid over his mate's spike housing and brushed over the spike cap, sending jolts of pleasure through the blocked spike. With each flick of his fingers over the cap, the cover shifted, brushing different sensor nodes on the spike within it.

Red Alert gasped and moaned as his pleasure built. Once again, before he could overload, Inferno pulled away. Inferno groaned as his codpiece clicked open and his spike pressurized, rising to its full length. Red moaned as he sat up, catching sight of the wolf's impressive long, thick spike. It was thick enough to create a pleasant, pleasurable burn as his valve was stretched, and long enough to barely fit all the way inside of him. The knot at the base was easily twice as thick as the spike and always caught on the inner rim of his valve, causing him a double overload when his beloved wolf overloaded inside of him.

Red Alert crawled across the berth until he was in front of Inferno. He grasped the spike with one hand and gently licked the slit at the top before licking the shaft from the base to the tip on the underside. Inferno growled and gently grasped the back of Red's helm with one hand as the bumps on the underside of his spike erupted in pleasure. As his mate started to take the head of his spike into his mouth, Inferno had to fight from thrusting his entire spike into the warm cavern. As the entire spike disappeared into Red Alert's mouth, Inferno started to shake with pleasure. As the pleasure started to build, Inferno's ears laid flat against his head as his knot was kneaded and his spike bumps were massaged by his mate's experienced glossa.

Just as his overload approached, Inferno pushed Red away. As soon as the spike was out of his mouth, Red Alert turned around and braced himself on his hands and knees and shook his aft as Inferno crawled up behind him and pushed three fingers into him. Red keened as his valve was stretched in preparation for the massive spike of his wolven mate.

"Ready, Red?" Inferno softly growled before he pulled his fingers out of his beloved's valve. Red mewled as he nodded, the loss of the fingers left him feeling empty. As the head of Inferno's spike pushed into his valve, the lithe mech moaned and tried to push back onto it. Inferno held onto Red Alert's hips to prevent himself from ramming his spike into the valve up to his knot.

As soon as Inferno was sheathed up to his knot, he pulled out until only the head remained in the tight valve. Red Alert almost screamed in pleasure as inferno slammed back into his valve. The wolf set a rough pace, almost hurting his mate, but causing immense pleasure at the same time. Without warning, Red Alert screamed as he overloaded, his valve tightening around the spike inside of him, forcing Inferno to stop thrusting until he relaxed again. Once Red relaxed, Inferno bent over him and bit into his shoulder as he started to pound into him again.

Red Alert's valve was sensitive from his first overload as Inferno's spike slid in and out of him, making is sensors flair with instant pleasure. His charge started to build again as he felt the knot start to enter his valve.

The first time they interfaced, Red Alert could barely take Inferno's spike. By the time Red could take most of his spike, Inferno made the mistake of slamming his entire spike and knot into Red, hurting him and preventing him from overloading. The next time Red was ready to interface again, Inferno went slow, showing him it could be pleasurable to accept a wolf's knot into his valve. That time, he instantly overloaded as the wolf fully knotted him, forcing Inferno to overload as his valve constricted around the massive knot.

As soon as the knot entered Red's valve, Inferno couldn't thrust as deep anymore. He pulled Red onto his knees and gently rocked his hips as Red Alert's hands wrapped around his head and foddled his ears. Inferno released Red Alert's shoulder and turned his mate's head to steal a kiss from the beautiful mech in his arms. Inferno's tail lashed back and forth as his overload approached. Red keened into Inferno's mouth as he overloaded again. Inferno broke the kiss and bit back into Red's shoulder, marking him as he overloaded.

Red mewled as his wolf's transfluid filled his reproductive chamber and valve. As soon as Inferno pulled his knot and spike from his valve, Red closed his codpiece, trapping the fluid as he shivered from the force of his two overloads. The mark on his neck and the scent of Inferno's transfluid in his valve would detour the bold wolves from trying to claim him. Inferno purred as he heard the soft slosh of his transdluid in his mate's valve and reproductive chamber.

Red Alert gently pulled away before turning around and pushing Inferno to lay down on the berth. He then cuddled into his mate's chassis as he let recharge claim him. Inferno pulled Red onto his chest and wrapped his arms around Red's waist as he started to fall into recharge.

"Ah love ya, Red. Ah want ya ta be mah bondmate. Ya are beautiful and perfect. Ah don' know how ya could choose a wolf like meh ova someone who could truly protect ya from yer world," Inferno whispered to his beloved mech. "Tomorrah Ah'm gonna ask if ya want ta bond wit' meh." Inferno fell into recharge as Red shifted to bury his faceplates in Inferno's neck scruff.

~Finis~

* * *

><p>Please review and tell e if you guys like it...<p> 


	2. Hound and Mirage

Turbo-foxhunting. One of the past times of the noble class. Mirage was considered one of the best hunters of his city. His foxes always fell after one shot. If anyone knew that used powerful tranquilizer shots instead of real shots, he would be ridiculed by his so called friends.

Mirage hated foxhunting. It was cruel and crude. Why the other nobles and his creators enjoyed it, he would never know. If they found out that he took care of the foxes that he shot before returning them to the forest, he would be banned from foxhunting, and his family would be ridiculed for raising a weak mech.

During one of the weekly hunts, a wolf crossed their path and the other nobles were taking pot shots at it before Mirage gave it one of his special shots out of mercy, earning the "kill." Little did they know that in his apartment, he was caring for the wolf. Hound, the beautiful, forest green wolf slept by Mirage's berth between the berth and the wall away from the door should his creators decide to check on him during the night.

"You are truly special, 'Raj. You are the only noble known that cares for the creatures of the forest. I've talked to the foxes you've hunted," Hound said as he watched the beautiful blue and white noble return to the living room. During the time that Mirage cared for his wounds, Hound had fallen in love with the noble. Mirage sat down next to the handsome wolf and handed him a cube of energon before sipping on his own. They talked quietly for a while as the rest of the nobles around their apartment partied.

Suddenly, Mirage's front door opened and three nobles ran in vying for the young noble's attention. They all shut up when they saw the wolf next to him. Mirage shot up and stared at them, terrified. More nobles came to the door and gasped as they too caught sight of the green wolf behind the blue noble. His creators shoved their way into the room, demanding why everyone was staring in their son's doorway.

"Mirage," his Sire whispered as his carrier left the room. "How long have you been faking the kills? How long have you shamed your family?"

"From the beginning, Sire. I don't see or understand the pleasure everyone receives from killing those outside our understanding. They are sentient like we are. They aren't ruthless beasts. The foxes don't deserve to be slaughtered for our pleasure. There has to be other past times."

A week later, Mirage was led from his apartment to the city limits. He was allowed to collect new city or village that wasn't averse to caring for the wildlife.

He watched the gates close before turning to the forest behind him. He gasped as a forest green wolf emerged from the trees. His beautiful Hound was still alive. When the nobles had dragged him away from Mirage, he had expected the wolf to be slaughtered on the spot. To see the wolf in front of him was a surprise. He stumbled over to the green wolf and hugged his neck. When he let go of Hound, the wolf turned into his mech form.

"I had a feeling they were going to throw you out. I know of a place that will accept you as you are," Hound said as he held his clawed hand out to his noble. Mirage took his hand and let the wolf lead him through his world.

Throughout the week, Hound and Mirage grew closer. The scent of other wolves, especially wolves of other packs, put Hound on edge. His claim on Mirage was still fresh and unstable. Mirage still wasn't ready for Hound to physically claim him. During the night, Hound turned into his wolf form and curled around Mirage to keep him warm and detour the other wolves away.

After a month of traveling, the duo came across a small village. Hound was reluctant to go near it but could smell other wolves, packless wolves. Hound turned into his wolven form and stayed close to Mirage as the village became visible. As the duo entered the village, they watched as captured wolves guarded homes and other buildings, all of them chained to the ground in front their buildings. Hound's ears fell flat as they came to one of the inns. The silver wolf outside was nearly dead, just alive to subtly acknowledge them. As they entered the door, the inn keeper came over to them.

"Your wolf will have to stay out back. No wolves are allowed in my building," the deep gray mech said as Hound growled softly. "I never expected a noble to keep a wolf alive after a hunt."

"I want him with me at all times. I don't sleep well unless I know he is protecting me," Mirage said as he flashed a large amount of credits.

"I'm sure I can find a room for you and your wolf. Morning energon is included in the rent, but you will have to buy the evening energon," the mech said as he handed Mirage a key card. "This room is on the main floor. It is one of the best I have. Please enjoy your stay, my friend." Mirage went to the bar and bought two cubes of vintage energon before leading Hound to the room they were given for the night.

Once the door was closed and locked, Hound turned back into his mech form. "The wolf outside is dying. He's only just out of adolescence and is too weak to fight if the inn keeper decides to fight him. The wolves here are pets and are forced to stay in their wolven forms," Hound growled as Mirage set the cubes on the table in the middle of the living room.

" We are only going to stay for the night, I promise. Wolves may be accepted here but you wouldn't be my equal. I love you too much to be your master," Mirage said as he sashayed over to his wolf. Once he was within range, Hound grasped his hips and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Keep that up and you'll be my dinner and breakfast, lovely," Hound growled. Mirage just gave him a sultry smile before kissing him with all his love. Hound pulled away and started to gently nibble on Mirage's neck cables.

"Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want you to take advantage over me," Mirage moaned. Hound's hands gently slipped under the soft, silky corset that Mirage was wearing as the noble gently pulled the bow that held the laces together. Mirage's skirt slipped off as Hound's hands gently pushed it away to get at the beautiful noble's hips. The gold colored panties and garters held up white lace fishnet stockings that taunted the wolf at what he could see but not touch.

"Are you sure you want this? I won't be able to stop until you are mine. I want to fully claim your body tonight," Hound asked as the deep blue corset fell to the floor, next to the skirt. Hound's hands returned to Mirage's waist and torso, following invisible up the noble's chassis.

"Berth, please, Hound. I need you, I need you now." Hound picked him up and moaned as their codpieces rubbed together, separated only by the gold panties that Mirage wore. Hound carried Mirage to the berth and pressed the noble into the soft, supple surface as he crawled on top of him.

As soon as he was set on the berth, Mirage clicked his codpiece open. Hound knew he wasn't untouched as soon as he smelt the noble's lubricants; there was a faint smell of another mech on his mate, one that was almost impossible to smell. Hound removed his mate's panties and garters (with the stockings) before the lubricant could stain them. He then shoved two fingers into the noble's port as he licked and nibbled his way down the blue and white chassis. When he reached where a spike should have been, he found a small sensor ridge instead. Licking it experimentally, he was delighted to hear hi chosen keen in pleasure.

As soon as Mirage was stretched enough, he clicked open his panel and released his spike. Hound groaned as the pressure of his codpiece vanished. Mirage sat up and gasped when he saw how long and thick the wolf's spike was. He knew the wolf has a knot at the base of his spike but was still surprised by how thick it was; easily twice as thick as the shaft. Before Mirage could try and suck the thick spike, Hound pinned him to the berth, hooking the noble's legs over his arms, baring the leaking valve to his spike and knot.

"Hound! Please!" Mirage begged as the tip of Hound's spike pressed against the outer rim of his valve. Even as Mirage begged, Hound slowly pushed his spike into the valve, not wanting to hurt his mate. He got half way before he had to pull out and slowly thrust back in. Mirage keened as the spike stretched beyond what he thought was possible.

Once he was fully sheathed, Hound pulled half way out before thrusting back in until his knot hit the outer rim of the noble's valve. He pulled out again before thrusting back into the tight, slick heat of Mirage's valve. Soon, Hound was pounding into Mirage. The beautiful noble keened every time Hound's spike slammed into his sweet spot at the back of his valve. It wasn't long before Mirage overloaded, his valve constricting around Hound's spike. Hound stopped thrusting as his spike was almost painfully squeezed.

When Mirage relaxed, Hound roughly thrust into him again, slamming into Mirage's sweet spot. The beautiful blue noble gasped as his arousal came back, just as Hound's knot started to enter his valve. As soon as Mirage was knotted, Hound overloaded, his spike twitching as his transfluid filled Mirage's reproductive chamber and valve. The twitching of Hound's spike forced Mirage to overload again. Instinctively, when Hound pulled out, Mirage closed his codpiece with the transfluid still inside.

~~~Next morning~~~

Mirage woke up curled into Hound's furry chassis. Hound purred as Mirage snuggled into him, happily nuzzling his helm. Mirage was reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of Hound's arms, but he had to get up and retrieve his clothing and have Hound turn into his wolven form before room service arrived.

It was hard putting his outfit back on with Hound trying to distract him into another interface session, but he was able to , just before there was a knock on the door. Hound stopped and turned into his wolf form as Mirage told them to enter. He left Hound in the berth room as he went to greet the house keeper.

"The inn keeper told me to leave two cubes of morning energon for you, sir. I'll leave you to you can get ready for your day," the nervous femme stammered as she places two cubes of vintage midgrade on the table next to the empty cubes from last night. She picked up the empty cubes before leaving. As soon as she was gone, Hound came out of the berth room is his mech form and drank his energon, appreciating the high quality of the beverage. Mirage finished his as Hound turned aback into his wolven form.

Opening the door, he found that the inn keeper had given him the room next to the back door to the wolf holding area. Looking down the hall, he made sure on one was in the hall before letting Hound out of the room. As they entered the main bar/lounge, the inn keeper nodded at them. They left the inn and the village without any incidences.

They traveled for a few more months before a pack of wolves surrounded them. Instead of acting the way Mirage thought he would, Hound was happy to see them, greeting each of them in turn. As all of the wolves turned into their mech forms, Hound pulled Mirage into his arms, the noble's back pressed against his chest. Mirage studied the wolves as they relaxed around them.

He tall red and black wolf in front of them was introduced as Ironhide, the beta of the pack. Next to him was a towering dark purple wolf named Soundwave, the alpha. Next were the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Ironhide's pups. The massive crimson and alabaster wolf was Inferno, the delta. The last to be introduced were Prowl and Bluestreak, two rare winged wolves. Prowl was black and white, while Bluestreak was mainly gray. Prowl was also the youngest of the pack.

"This, Mirage, is my pack," Hound said as they were guided through the forest.

"There is an alpha, beta, and delta. Who's the gamma?" Mirage asked as Hound picked him up so the pack could travel faster. Hound smirked and leaned down and whispered in the noble's audio.

"Me." Mirage's optics widened in shock. "I am also the head scout and tracker of the pack."

They traveled in silence for a few minutes before a small village came into view. The wolves slowed down as a few mechs appeared at the edge of the village.

"They are the mates of the pack. Remember when you were thrown from your city, I told you I knew of a village where you would be accepted as you are? I was referring to mine," Hound said as he set his beloved down. Mirage watched as the mechs went to their wolven mates, except for one, he went to the twins and mewled as he was sandwiched between them. The alpha's mate was Blaster, beta's was Ratchet, delta's was Red Alert, Prowl's was Jazz, Bluestreak's was Wheeljack, and the twins' was Perceptor. Hound also explained that only two of the mechs were born in the village, Blaster and Ratchet. Perceptor and Wheeljack were attacked by rouge wolves before his pack found them. Red Alert left his home when he saw his Sire slaughter a wolf pup for sport, immediately despising what his creators did for a living and ran into Inferno. Jazz was a runaway slave looking for freedom.

That night, Hound took Mirage to his house and claimed him again. As Hound's spike and knot left his port, Mirage closed his panel before being turned around. He gasped when he heard Hound's chestplates unlock and begin to separate. Before Hound could ask, Mirage bared his Spark, opening his chamber at the same time.

"Yes," Mirage breathed as Hound finished opening his chestplates. Mirage's Spark was pure gold in color, while Hound's was an oscillating mix of blue and silver. Their Sparks merged as Hound pulled Mirage up to sit in his lap. Memories were exchanged and accepted, old hurts and wounds soothed.

Too soon, they overloaded. Mirage keened loudly as Hound bit into his shoulder to muffle his howl. As their Sparks separated, Mirage collapsed into Hound's chest as he fell into an exhausted recharge cycle. Hound laid down, holding Mirage close as he too fell into recharge, content with having his beloved mate so close.

~~Finis~~


	3. Temp Chap

**This isn't an update but i am doing the next chapter, please take time to read this though.**

**This chapter will be taken down after a while.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Vixen Tail

Autobot-Silverblade

ChromiaGal

UltraMagnusFanGirl

Speedstreek360

Starstreak 777

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
